


baby, you're making it difficult for me

by youaremyblue



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, but in case you aren't comfortable with smooches pls dont read, im trash for jen in glasses, jaemin curses a lot inside wbk, just smooches, there is a scene of making out but nothing too explicit, wrote this from a prompt i saw on pinterest i think? weird place to find prompts i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyblue/pseuds/youaremyblue
Summary: – someone needed to make a move, really.(in which Jaemin had always wanted to kiss Jeno but it was becoming increasingly hard for him not to when the boy showed up with a blue flannel pajamas and a pair of glasses).





	baby, you're making it difficult for me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night, did a beta-reading the next day and that's it. english is not my first language so bear with me (forgive me for inevitable grammar mistakes).
> 
> also please always read the tags first, just in case.
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

Jaemin breathed in the thin air, feeling a little suffocated as he tried his best not to look towards the older’s direction. He had been blatantly stealing glances at the boy sitting across him for the past 10 minutes.

The raven-haired boy was wearing a blue flannel pajamas, his sleeves rolled up revealing his veins from the everyday workout at the gym down the street. Jeno’s black hair was disheveled and messy, and Jaemin so badly wanted to run his fingers through his soft locks.

He was also wearing his glasses and _oh_ , it was becoming increasingly hard for Jaemin not to kiss the living daylights out of him.

Jaemin began to have fantasies of having Jeno's plump lips against his and he blushed. Fortunately, Jeno had his eyes glued onto the page listed with formulas Jaemin had no idea what they were for, too busy to notice the blooming pink of spring rose on his cheeks.

Only when the older diverted his gaze from the thick algebraic book to his eyes that the younger realized he had been staring for too long. Jaemin gulped down nervously, worried if the latter might have caught him in action.

Jeno furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. He looked like a puppy, a Samoyed (Jaemin's favorite dog) and Jaemin had the strong urge to just latch himself onto the older and smother him with kisses.

“Is everything alright, Nana?”

Jaemin scrambled for words and nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Y-yeah I’m good!” He cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly, eyes falling back onto the boring notes. “I’m fine.”

“You don't seem like you are.” Jeno dropped his pen atop a bundle of papers and leaned over the table to take a better look at the younger.

Their eyes met and Jaemin momentarily saw the genuine concern in Jeno's brown orbs before he looked away. “You’re all red.” Jeno frowned, pressing his palm against Jaemin's forehead.

 _Don't do that, Lee fucking Jeno_. Jaemin's heart screamed. _You're making it harder for me_.

“I’m alright, Jen.” He grinned, flashing his perfectly aligned teeth, an attempt to convince the latter. Jeno quirked an eyebrow before nodding and fell back into his seat.

It wasn't long until Jaemin found himself hopelessly staring at the older again although Jeno was too immersed into his reading to even bother looking back.

He sighed, feeling a little defeated. He had been pining on his roommate for a long time now, how is it not obvious to Jeno yet? He felt like the night would get longer if he stayed there, so he began collecting his thesis papers before standing up.

Jaemin was about to walk off to his room when a hoarse voice greeted him. “Where are you going?”

The latter was looking at him, he looked serious, mad even. Jaemin bit his lips and smiled sheepishly. “To bed? It’s late. I’m going to sleep.”

“Not yet.” Jeno declared before taking off his glasses. His gaze on Jaemin was piercing, and the honey boy felt like he was going to melt.

There was something different in Jeno’s eyes, something Jaemin had never seen before. It was almost as if the brown twirled into something darker, close to pitch black. He looked like he was possessed and when Jaemin stared back, he became hypnotized by the changing colors.

“What?” The younger questioned, teeth gnawing the inside of his cheeks. He frowned when he slightly tasted blood, perhaps he bit it a little too hard.

“I need to talk to you. Sit down.” Jeno demanded, and like an obedient child Jaemin nodded and sat down quietly next to Jeno.

“What is it?” He fiddled with the hem of his sweater, sweat trickling on his forehead. Jeno was making him nervous. “Is anything wrong? Did I-”

Jeno groaned. “We need to talk about you staring at me for the past hour, Nana. Did you even read those papers?”

 _Oh fuck_. Jaemin thought he’d better be off dead than trying to explain to Jeno why he had been staring in the first place. The younger laughed and turned his face the other way, and just when he wanted to run, he felt a tight grip on his left wrist.

“Tell me, Nana. Did you read those papers? You do know you're going to fail if you don't right?”

“It doesn't matter!” Jaemin stammered frustratedly. “I already passed all the exams before this, so it won't affect my overall grade so much. I’ll be fine.”

Jeno nodded. “Is that so?” He said teasingly, and a sly grin crossed his face. “Care to explain why you were staring at me then?”

“I-” Jaemin stuttered, feeling the heat rushing to his cheeks again. “I was-” he began, not sure how to get out of the situation. “I was curious.”

_Way to make things worse, Na Jaemin._

“Oh?” Jeno smirked, raising an eyebrow in a teasing manner. “What were you curious about?”

“About, about…” Jaemin muttered under his breath and sighed deeply. “Can we let this go? For once?” He said defeatedly and clasped his hands together. “Please?”

“No,” Jeno said sternly. “We’re not going to let what you started end right there.”

“W- what do you mean?”

Jeno then leaned in, closing the distance between them. Jaemin's breath hitched, Jeno was so impossibly close now (never he had imagined one day he would experience this), the older’s breath fanning his lips.

“You wanted to kiss me didn't you?” The older murmured, his lips slightly grazing Jaemin's and it was driving the younger insane. “I d-don't.”

“You do.” Jeno corrected him, and what came after was like a blur to Jaemin. He did remember Jeno slamming his plump lips against his chapped ones, and how the kiss had nearly knocked all the wind in his lungs away.

Jaemin didn't respond to the kiss however, he was too shocked to make a move. He gasped when Jeno let go, thinking that he might have offended the older.

“Baby,” Jeno heavily breathed out, frowning. “I’ll kiss you again, and this time you should kiss me back, okay?” Jeno whispered with gentleness in his eyes and Jaemin nodded.

“Okay.”

And so Jeno closed the distance between them again, capturing Jaemin in a much sweeter and slower kiss. Jaemin could properly taste Jeno this time, the older tasted like vanilla, like a warm chocolate drink in the spring.

Jaemin wanted more and so when Jeno pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips, the younger hastily parted his lips, letting Jeno delved inside his mouth.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, slow and gentle but it still had a hint of urgency. Jeno brought his hands down onto Jaemin’s hips, holding him lightly in his lap as Jaemin tugged on the older’s locks.

Jaemin felt like he was burning, and when Jeno placed gentle kisses on his neck, the warmth radiated from the spot where the older's lips touched his sensitive skin, slowly spreading through the rest of him.

Jeno’s lips then found the younger’s again, and Jaemin smiled into the kiss, feeling high in euphoria.

They pulled away after a while, resting their foreheads on each other. Jeno laughed, and Jaemin loved his giggles, they were always enough to transport him far far away from his worries.“That was nice.”

“It was.” Jaemin blushed for the nth time that day, his cheek was a shade darker than before and Jeno sighed contentedly at the sight.

Jeno gently held the younger’s face and kissed the tip of his nose. “You're beautiful, Nana.”

Jaemin chuckled before muttering a ‘thank you’. He put his head on Jeno's shoulder, inhaling the older boy's scent. “So... what are we now?” He courageously asked the latter, voice laced with a slight fear of rejection.

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin, holding him tightly that their bodies are now flushed together. There was no space left between them and Jaemin could feel the raven-haired boy’s heart beating against his chest.

“I’d call you my boyfriend from now on,” Jeno murmured. “If you want to.”

“Yes, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twt](http://twitter.com/jaemintography) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/starlightnana)


End file.
